Dreams
by Fuzzie
Summary: Three years later Tifa is a SOIDLER. MAP is orphan who lost her Family and is a thief who robbed Cloud and fell in love. Cloud lost his memory will he get it back and will he love Tifa or MAP!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLIAMER: I do NOT OWN ff7  
  
Summary: Three years later Tifa is a SOIDLER. MAP is orphan who lost her Family and is a thief who robbed Cloud and fell in love. Cloud lost his memory will he get it back and will he love Tifa or MAP!  
  
Title: Dreams  
  
Chapter one: Have the Same Dream  
  
" I keep have the same dream." Dirty blond hair fell down her back as she pulled the ribbon that held her hair up.  
  
"Do you what's it about?"  
  
"I keep seeing this lake -" his mind flashed. "- and this girl with wings and she has this materia with wings. And there's this little girl and she has wings too and so does her materia! But every time I have it it's a little long every time."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, so what do you think it is?"  
  
"I have dreams too, I mean like that but its not long it's the same thing over and over." He laid his head on his pillow and signed.  
  
"Cloud what did you see?" she laid next him.  
  
"It's a girl. A girl with ruby eyes and long dark hair. She's watching a sunset and I'm behind her, she turns her head and looks at me with a emotionless face then she smiles. Then she says 'We did it, Its over lets go home' then its silent and she says 'I'. . . that's it."  
  
A long pause was held in the air, "who is she?"  
  
"I don't know." He whispered, "good night Map."  
  
~* My mother died giving birth to me. . . I was an orphan. I never had a true name or a true family. I don't know how I got the name MAP; I use to think it was my inishels because it was in capitals. But I was wrong it was just the way I learned how to spell. I ran away from my orphan parents when I was twelve and ran into thief who never killed children and he took me in. I learned to steal and kill with not having guilt. When I could live on my own, I was left to live on my own. And then I robbed him. . . he was the first person to come after me. . . I was scared for the first time in my life. I fell in love with because he showed me that I was not strong, so I needed him to make me strong. . . my heart strong.*~  
  
. -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- .  
  
"SOILDER two o six the commander want see you." A man said and walked away. Shaking her head she opened the door to her room and changed into her uniform. The tight turquoise suit had a lighter shade of turquoise going down the sides. A hole on each side of her uniform, showing part of her breast on chest.  
  
~* "Hey cheek it out. Who is it?" a man in a blue SOILDER uniform waved over one of his comrades. They picked up the frail girl and laid her in the tuck. I was waiting for him. . . waiting for three year but he never came.  
  
~[Tifa stood on the cliff watching the sun disappear behind the mountains, making the clouds turn pink and red. "Its pretty is'ent it?" Tifa said never taking her eyes off the clouds. "Yes, it is." Cloud answered, standing behind her he watched her just stare at the mountains.  
  
"We did it. Its over lets go home."  
  
"Tifa I. . ." *~  
  
"TIFA! Wake up come on we got to go!" a man with choppy short blonde hair snapped his fingers in her face. Running out of the room they both entered the same door.  
  
"Glad you could join us!" A tall gray hair man said he was wear the top SOILDER uniform, "you will be assisting ten other men down on Geae. Your objective is to captor the former leader of AVALANCHE." Tifas eyes widen as she heard her commander, he handed her a folder.  
  
His file. But why are they going after him now? Its bin three years since anyone's heard from him. . . three long years. Oh Cloud where are you.  
  
Name: Cloud Strife Age: 24 Height: 5' 7" Birthdate: August 19 Birthplace: Nibelheim Blood type: AB  
  
"You'll be leaving in one hour. Dismissed!" the men in the room saluted their commander and left. Tifa smiled as she walked back to her room. Packing her things into a small bag, she started to walk down the hall to get to the ship that would take them back to Geae [I don't know anything else to call it and Earth would not go!].  
  
"Let's go!" a woman yelled as her jumped into the cockpit. Tifa signed, "ok lets go.  
  
~~ Hope you like it. Please read and review! 


	2. I Know You from my Dream re

DISCLIAMER: I do NOT OWN ff7  
  
Summary: Three years later Tifa is a SOIDLER. MAP is orphan who lost her Family and is a thief who robbed Cloud and fell in love. Cloud lost his memory will he get it back and will he love Tifa or MAP!  
  
Title: Dreams  
  
Chapter Two: I Know You from My Dream  
  
Tifa throw her stuff in the back with every one else's stuff. "Hey you look happy. Why?" Choppy blond hair asked her.  
  
"Oh, no reason, maybe its because we're going back home and we're going to be on real land. What about you Chris?" Tifa asked him as she sat down on in her chair and buckled up.  
  
"Same, so where do your folks live?"  
  
Tifa froze at the question. She had no one, only Cloud. . . but Cloud left her too, he was probably laying die in a ditch or living with some other woman. "I don't have any family. . . no one." She looked sad then it was silent. As she looked out the window they took off, it was pitch black and small white dots pierced through the darkness.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
Cloud Walked up to the flooded city. The place was like a giant pool full of mako. "Cloud wait up." The Girl with two shout pigtails said. "Gee Cloud, that was not nice. I was like a mile behind you!"  
  
"Well, you always follow me!"  
  
They walked up the dirt path. "I have to get some stuff. You can go get a room at the motel over there."  
  
"That's a motel!?" She pointed to the small wooden house.  
  
"Yes, well you can rent rooms there."  
  
"Fine." She walked to the 'motel' and waved him off.  
  
Shocking his head he walked over to the woman standing next to a stand packed with little bottles of items.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
"We will be landing outside Mideel in ten minutes." A loud speaker echoed though the small gray box over the cockpit door.  
  
"Hey Tif why don't we go site-seeing, then out to dinner and crash that the motel tonight?" Chris asked and Tifa laughed, "Maybe, I'll have to try to resist your smooth moves."  
  
"I know I know! I'm just to good to give up." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Tifa smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Maybe next time." And walked to get her bag.  
  
~* "Hey cheek it out. Who is it?" a man in a blue SOILDER uniform waved over one of his comrades. They picked up the frail girl and laid her in the tuck.  
  
Tifa woke up on a table. "Hey doctor, she's awake!" a girl with short blonde hair and dressed in white yelled.  
  
"She did, that's great!" a familiar male voice said, running over to her.  
  
Two men in blue uniforms pushed the doctor and nurse out of the way. "What is your name girl?"  
  
"Who are you?" Tifa asked in a shaken weak voice. They frowned "We are from SOILDER. Now what is your name?"  
  
Tifa thought for a moment, she could not tell them her real name, for she was a member of AVALIANCE.  
  
Her head was slightly lowered she said "Tiffany Striheart, why?" she stared daggers at them, but she was so pale and weak.  
  
"Under the order of commander Rufus you must pay your serveses to SOILDER for saving you (in other words she has to join if you don't get it). If you don't you will have to pay a fin of six hundred million gil. If you join SOILDER you can not runaway or you will be executed and you can not quit SOILDER till you pay your time."  
  
"I did not ask you to save me, now did I?" Tifa sat on the bed her arms pushing on the bed at the sides of her to help her stay up.  
  
"No but now your ours, unless you pay!" one yelled at her.  
  
Damn I don't have that money, we split it after we stopped meteor. "I don't have any money." It pained Tifa to say those words. It went against everything she believed in.  
  
They smiled and left the room, for the doctor do his thing. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that dear. You look very familiar. Oh, yes that time when the mako burse though the ground, you were here with that man who was poisoned by mako. How is he?"  
  
Tears burned her eyes "I would'nt know."  
  
"Oh, well you just need some rest and food. I'll leave you." The doctor walked out of the room shouting the door behind him.  
  
A tear dropped on her lap, shaking her head she looked around. She froze as she saw the black wheel chair sitting in the corner with dust. She know where she was now, Mideel.*~  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
MAP walked out of the 'motel' and ran across the pool of mako. "Cloud! Come on, it does not take that long to buy crap!"  
  
"Its not crap! We need this 'crap' to live." The spiky blond haired man said as he turned to her, handing her an apple and a canteen of what she though was water. "This is water right?" She jumped over next to him and whispered as if it was top secret, "you did not put a rufie in my drink did you!?"  
  
Cloud signed and walked into the motel and MAP followed, but he shut the door in her face. "OWWCH!" her face was flat against the door. Frowning she swung the door open and started to yell at Cloud, but he just signed even louder and laid down on the hard bed.  
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'  
  
"Tif, Chris and Mark will stay in the hospital." The same woman who flew the ship said to the group of six people. "The rest of us will stay in Midger for other business. We will be back in three days."  
  
As they left Chris grabbed his bag, "I'm going to get some sleep." He yawned and Mark said the same and followed him to the small two-roomed hospital. Tifa stood there for 5 minutes trying to clear her head.  
  
I guess I should go find Cloud. She signed as she turned around and gazed at the small but populated town. Now that half town was mako it was crowded.  
  
As the ship's engines started a rumble entered the ground and the large ship lifted up into the air and headed north. Tifa watched it till it was out of sight. Signing she headed to the pound. Staring at her self in the pool of mako she heard a girl yell, "Cloud that hurt! Gees, I was joking!" Tifa's eyes grew wide as she heard his voice echo from the motel.  
  
The door slammed open and people stared at the young man. He stormed out motel as if he was blind. He ran into people as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"You!" his eyes snapped all the way open. His mind flashed over and over again. He stood in front of the long brown haired women with ruby eyes. "You are in my dream."  
  
"Huh!?" Tifa jumped and her body started to shake. "What dream?"  
  
"You're standing on a cliff watching the sunset, then you say its over lets go home. It's silent then you I and that's all I see."  
  
Tifa looked at him, her heart pounding. Cloud you did not leave me, you forgot me. You forgot me again. She smiled "Cloud do you know who I am, or even better do you know who you are?"  
  
"I can't remember." He said blankly.  
  
Ok I fixed this chapter I'm sorry I'm horrible at editing and spelling, but you really read it for the story, not the editing. If I was make a story and put it on ficpress then I would really take it serious, but thank you killer anyway. 


	3. oops i forgot to title it! ch3

DISCLIAMER: I do NOT OWN ff7  
  
Summary: Three years later Tifa is a SOIDLER. MAP is orphan who lost her Family and is a thief who robbed Cloud and fell in love. Cloud lost his memory will he get it back and will he love Tifa or MAP!  
  
Title: Dreams  
  
Chapter T  
  
Tifa looked at him, her heart pounding. Cloud you did not leave me, you forgot me. You forgot me again. She smiled "Cloud do you know who I am, or even better do you know who you are?"  
  
"I can't remember." He said blankly.  
  
The smile still sewn on her lips, she looked down then her ruby eyes stared into his mako filled orbs. "Do you want to remember?" she asked slowly.  
  
His eyes lit up "Yes, but how?"  
  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Whispering into his ear, "Relax." Closing her eyes they fell back into the water of mako.  
  
As they slowly sank to the bottom, Clouds eyes grow wide with worry. How are we going to breathe. Struggling to swim up, Tifa put her hand on his face. He looked at her and some how she said softly "I said relax." And she pressed her lips to his and both their eyes slowly closed.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. They where not in the lifa stream an more. Paths that lead to weird places like a gate and a window. One of the paths lead to. . . him!?  
  
"Where are we?" he finally asked.  
  
"We're in your mind. We'll go slow, like last time."  
  
"What do you 'like last time'? you mean I've forgotten before, too."  
  
"Umhm." She nodded her head. "Let's go." She pulled him to the first path, which was a gate to a town.  
  
As they entered it started, five men [I think it was five] a man in black with long silver hair laughed as he talked to a black haired man in a blue SOILDER uniform. As Cloud watched he remembered. He remembered join to become strong because he thought if he got stronger she would like him.  
  
When it was over they walked over to the next path. Tifa looked at the well and signed "do you remember?"  
  
"I remember some."  
  
"Do you remember our promise. . . well you must not, because you did not rescue me." She looked away, at this he felt sorry, but confused.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled into the well to remember the promise they made.  
  
After they went to the next path this her window. They went to the next path where they meet Areis then when she died. They went to the reactors and the hideout and when they saved the world.  
  
Tifa looked down the next path it was a cliff she smiled "You wanted to see your dream right?"  
  
He nodded "Yes."  
  
Tifa stood on the cliff watching the sun disappear behind the mountains, making the clouds turn pink and red. "Its pretty is'ent it?" Tifa said never taking her eyes off the clouds. "Yes, it is." Cloud answered, standing behind her he watched her just stare at the mountains.  
  
"We did it. Its over lets go home."  
  
"Tifa I. . ." she turned around and smiled warmly at him. "I . . ."  
  
She laughed "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He walked over to her and stared into her ruby eyes. She stared back into his lost, slowly they both closed their eyes and kissed. "I love you."  
  
Cloud stared at the figures that faded and disappeared. Tifa looked at him as if to cry, he was staring at nothing as if it were not possible. "Is some thing wrong?" she asked sadly.  
  
He shaked his head "No. . . I'm sorry."  
  
She gasped "At what?"  
  
"At not knowing I forgot. It must have been horrible, me telling you I love you then leaving." He turned his head to look at her "But now I remember." He smiled.  
  
She smiled back and hugged him. "But what about Areis?"  
  
He was silent "Why bring her up?"  
  
"You once loved her too, did you forget?!" she pulled back.  
  
"No, but am I with her right now, know am I."  
  
"She's died!" her eyes got hot.  
  
"But I don't anymore!" he shouted  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MAP watched as a woman wrapped her arms around Cloud, then they fell in the water. "CLOUD!" she ran up to the mako "You'll get poisoned again!" she looked into the pound and watch as he struggled to come back up, but then relax and the woman put her hands on his face and pulled her face to his and kiss as his eyes closed "Cloud. . . why? Who is she?"  
  
A tear dropped into the pound and rings pushed away from each other. "Why?" she said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ok it's a short chapter but that's ok! I think, I hope! I updated a week ago soooo. . . any way it's an update and that's better then nothing. Please review! Oh and I finally beat ffx ^_^ yay! 


	4. MAPs Memory

DISCLIAMER: I do NOT OWN ff7  
  
Summary: Three years later Tifa is a SOIDLER. MAP is orphan who lost her Family and is a thief who robbed Cloud and fell in love. Cloud lost his memory will he get it back and will he love Tifa or MAP!  
  
Title: Dreams  
  
Chapter four: MAPs Memory  
  
Map ran into the motel and laid on the bed she rented. Thinking about what she saw, a tear ran down her cheek. She could remember it so clearly. . . but he could not.  
  
She had followed him to a small lake, much like the one in her dreams. Grinning she was going to jump out from behind the tree, she hide so carefully behind and loot him. Getting ready she jumped into the air opening her arms to trap him, but he moved to the side and watched her fall in the water. Frowning, he pulled his gigantic Buster sword out from behind his back, "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
Pulling herself out of the water she grabbed her dagger. "What do you think I am!" she said coldly and charged at him, but once again he moved and she fell. 'Damn, he's fast!' she thought to herself 'But he sword is so heavy?'  
  
Swing the heavy blade at her, she jumped up into air and dogged it carelessly.  
  
He was going to swing again and hit her, but he stopped.  
  
Staring at her with a blank face he asked "Who are you?"  
  
Tensing up, she glared back at him she said slowly "MAP."  
  
"Heh, your names MAP!?"  
  
"Yes! You got a problem with that?" she spat at him.  
  
"Ok," he said shocking his hands in the air. Signing, he put his Buster Sword away, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"Home, where else. Some ones waiting for me." He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I don't have a home, it must be nice," She said with dazed look in her eyes.  
  
He turned around and stared at her, "Umm, do you want to came back with me?"  
  
MAP was started, "What! I mean I would love to, but I cant."  
  
"No, really Tifa wouldn't mind."  
  
'Tifa? Who's she, is she his wife or sister or his friend?' "Sure, if you really don't mind," She smiled.  
  
Cloud walked to the entrance to the city. They walked up to the small red ship, getting in they swam off.  
  
MAP had no idea as to where they where going. It was even stupid of her to leave with some stranger she tried to loot, it was to late now. She looked out to the land and saw the Gold Saucer 'We must be going to that town where Shinra's army was, I never been there.'  
  
As they arrived up to the small beach, a little girl was waving to them. Cloud smiled at her and said he had to go. They walked up the cracked steps into the town. Cloud put his finger up to his lips and she nodded, looking at the SOILDERs lined up in four rows. They where facing a man on a podium, he looked like former-president Rufus. MAP Started at him and tapped Clouds shoulder, he turned to her.  
  
"Hey," she whispered "doesn't that look like Rufus?"  
  
Cloud gawked at the 'Rufus' "What! Rufus is dead!" he said a little to loudly. The army of men turned and stared at him.  
  
"Cloud Strife!" gaped Rufus, "Get HIM!"  
  
"SHIT!" Cloud grabbed MAPs arm and ran. They headed for the entrance, but a metal door grow from the ground blocking their chances to escape. "F*ck!" Cloud stop at the door, turning around he pulled the Heavy sword from behind his back. Getting ready to fight the army MAP thought he was crazy, but she pulled out her daggers too.  
  
One by one they went down, till Rufus was left with three bodyguards. "What are you still doing alive?" Cloud hissed.  
  
He laughed, "Why what do you mean 'why am I still alive'? Cloud it was simple not my time to die. My time to shine is now!" the bodyguards attacked them. MAP Stabbed one guard in the abdomen, making him stop to hold him wound. She was able to get behind the wounded guard and slice his throat.  
  
Cloud killed the other two guards with ease. Leaving the former-president left, "Your next," Cloud said with fury in him voice. He charged at Rufus, but he stopped and dropped to his knees. He looked like he was in pain, MAP ran up to him and asked kneeing down next to him, "Cloud are you alright?"  
  
Cloud put his hands on his ears and bent over putting his head in the soft dirt. "Err, how. . . how are you doing this, he's dead too?" Cloud screamed in pain.  
  
MAP woke up on a doctors table, 'Where am I?' she thought, 'where's Cloud?' she looked around, he was not there. Getting up she ran out side.  
  
Cloud was being pushed into blue-green lake. When they left MAP ran to get him out, but he could not remember anything from before, when she met him or going home or fight Rufus.  
  
So they just continued with their lives together, and every day she fell for more and more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
ok that's all for no I hope this clears up how MAP and cloud. Tifa and Cloud next Chapter. Plz R&R. thanks to all who reviewed. 


End file.
